Cut to the Bone
by MichelleAnneSummers
Summary: BuffyInu X-Over -Sesshomaru is pulled in to a time portal with Kagome and his brother, they appear in L.A.... actually they appear in L.A's own Wolfram & Heart, what will happen when Sesshomaru enters a forbidden love with a certain Slayer?- No Flames plz
1. Time Warp

Cut to the Bone - Sesshomaru is pulled in to a time portal with Kagome and his brother, they appear in L.A.... actually they appear in L.A's own Wolfram & Heart, what will happen when Sesshomaru enters a forbidden love with a certain Slayer? -  
  
Chapter 1 - Time Warp  
  
L.A  
  
Illyria walked through the middle floor of WolfFram and Heart. Her body was shaking as her anger increased. lllyria stormed as she entered the middle of the room, she was two feet from Harmony's desk. Harmony stood up as she watched the woman extended her hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
  
"Bring back and old friend..." lllyria closed her eyes as she chanted a mystical spell; the wind began to pick up as the ground shook. lllyria opened her eys and a dark energy exploded from her hands. She pushed forward as a black hole opened. She smirked. Everyone in the main floor held tightly onto the ground as they where afraid of getting sucked in.  
  
"ANGEL!!" yelled Harmony. The young girl held tightly onto her desk as lllyria smiled.  
  
"Come out..." lllryia smirked.  
  
FEUDAL JAPAN  
  
Sesshomaru dodged his younger brother's attacks. He grinned as he pulled his hand back. It glowed as a thin yellow whip was made. He hit his brother with it hard and fast, he quickly pulled it back as he jumped back. His younger brother swung his heavy sword side ways. Sesshomaru played with his brother by stepping up onto the sword. He moved with it cutting him self some close calls. Sesshomaru smirked as the wind suddenly picked up. His eyes shot open as he turned his head. A black air void ripped open. His brother stopped and looked up. He had a small human standing close to him.  
  
"What the hell?" Sesshomaru jumped down and stood in front of his brother. The air void suddenly turned into a vacuum. Sesshomaru dug his heels in as the void was planning on sucking him in. His brother gripped onto the human and dug his sword into the ground. Sesshomaru dug his nails into the ground. He closed his eyes as his ears began to ring.  
  
"Come to me!" howled a dark voice. Sesshomaru lost his gripping on the ground and was tossed into the air. His brother's sword pulled out of the ground as he and the human where also sucked up. Sesshomaru, his brother and the human where thrown through time. Sesshomaru opened his eyes as he looked to see a woman; some kind of scale covered her body as blue veins reached around her face. Her hair was brown, but blue streaked through out it. Also she had the coldest eyes. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he suddenly felt like his soul was being ripped from his body. He could hear the screams of his brother and the human as he suddenly fell into a sleep.  
  
L.A  
  
lllyria smirked as she saw a man slowly come forward. Harmony let go of her desk as she was pulled forward. Harmony's face changed as she came and bit down onto lllyria's shoulder. lllyria flinched as she pulled her hand back and elbowed Harmony in the face. Harmony tummbled to the side. lllyria grunted as she looked back the portal was slowly closing. The wind dyed down as she looked at her feet and smirked. The black void closed as Angel, Spike, Whesley and a small blonde haired woman stepped out.  
  
"lllryia!" screamed Whesley. He quickly ran upto her as she smirked. Whesley grabbed her shoulders as he shook her.  
  
"What did you do!" he yelled. lllryia didn't take her eyes off her feet.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled.  
  
"I brought back an old friend..." She said smiling. Whesley looked down.  
  
"Oh dear god..." he said softly. The small blonde girl ran up to Whesley.  
  
"What!" she yelled. Whesley pointed to lllyria's feet. There laid three figures. One had long thin sliver hair. His ear's where pointed and he had purple markings across his face. His clothes where old, but he had two swords tightly attached to his waist, he also had a crescent moon on his forehead. The other look like him as well, only he had two soft looking dog ear's on top of his head, he wore a large red kimono which covered most of his body. His long sliver hair was almost everywhere. He had a tight grip on a thin sword. The blonde turned her head to see a small girl lying on her back. She was breathing heavily, as she was sweating. Her hair covered her face as her small green skirt blew in the overhanging breeze. Sesshomaru's eyes slowly fluttered open as she saw a pair off black sneakers in front of him. He pushed his upper half up, slowly. The blonde backed up. Sesshomaru grunted as he slowly wobbled to his feet. He breathed heavily as his brother and the human slowly came too. lllyria felt Whesley's grip tighten on her shoulders as she smirked looking up at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru clenched his sword tightly as he looked down on lllyria.  
  
"Sesshomaru... It's been 500 years?" she said smiling. Sesshomaru's grip loosened as he looked closer into lllyria's eyes.  
  
'I know that cold stare...' he thought. That's when it hit him.  
  
"lllyria!, last I heard of you, the Miko's had sealed you and your army away?" he said emotionless. Angel stepped up to Whesley as he glared lllyria.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!" he yelled. lllyria glared at Angel. "You just ripped open a portal in time and brought these people into our time, you could have just changed the future it's self!" Sesshomaru gripped his sword as he drew it from the scabbard. He pulled it down onto Angel as the small blonde stepped forward; she pulled her fist back smashing it into Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru fell backwards and hit the ground he rolled over hitting his brother slightly. His brother moaned as he slowly pushed him self up. The small blonde put her body into a fighting pose. Angel looked down on the girl.  
  
"Thanks Buffy,"  
  
"Hey, just doing my job..." Sesshomaru's brother stumbled to his feet. He shook his head; he clenched his aching head with his right hand. Buffy watched him carefully. Sesshomaru's brother looked down at the human as he gasped.  
  
"Kagome!" he yelped. He bent down and hugged her tightly. She opened her eyes slowly as sweat dripped down from her finger tips.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she said softly. The man turned around and faced lllyria. He grunted as he looked at Buffy standing in her pose waiting for him to attack.  
  
"Please, can you help her?" he asked. Buffy listened to the tone in his voice. It sounded frightened. Buffy loosened up her body as she flicked her hair back. She turned her head and nodded to Angel. Angel removed his hands from his pockets as he walked up to the man. He growled as Angel stepped back.  
  
"I want the girl to take her, not you!" he barked back. Angel turned to Buffy. She stepped forward and held tightly onto her. The man weakly smiled as his eyes fluttered and he fell back onto the ground.  
  
"Were going to need some medical staff up here now!" yelled Angel. Buffy stood there holding the girl tightly in her arms. Angel stepped forward as he held is arms out.  
  
"Here, I'll take her from here..." he said softly.  
  
"No, I said I'd take her," Buffy said strongly. Angel nodded as he walked down a large hallway. Buffy fallowed. She turned her head to see people taking the other men and fallowing her. She looked down at the girl and smiled. Even though she was sweating like mad, Buffy thought she looked cute sleeping. Buffy shook off the smile as she watched lllyria smirk at her.  
  
'I wonder what she's thinking.' Buffy thought to herself. 


	2. Healing Hands

Disclaimer – I won't say it! hears the sound of a gun loading Eep!, Okay I don't own Buffy or InuYasha.... Damn them...  
  
Authors Note – Sorry I didn't put on in before I was trying to figure out how to put the story on the web an all, but anyway! I hope you guys liked the first chapter. If I made any mistakes sorry!!!!! My god what would I do with out spell check... the world who go nuts!!!  
  
Okay On with the story –  
  
Cut to the Bone  
  
Chapter 2 - Healing Hands  
  
Sesshomaru's POV   
  
I lay in a soft bed, my head ached as my eye's slowly creped open. I held my head as I felt something gripping my hand. I turned my head to the side. There laid a woman, her hand gripped mine tightly as her head had sunken into my bed. Her other arm held her head up as her blonde hair parted covering her arms. She looked beautiful as the sun entered the room. I realized something.. I WASN'T IN MY CLOTHES! I felt my chest as I had some kind of white cloth covering my body. It felt like silk. I looked at my claws as the sun laid shadows down on them. I heard a buzzing sound as I looked to see tubes running from my body in a box. I couldn't tell what it was from the distance. I closed my eyes once again when a familiar scent flooded the room. My eyes shot open as I pulled my head up slightly, not to move the young girl by my hand. I rose up to see lllyria standing in the door way to my room.  
  
"Why did you bring me here lllyria?" I asked, in an angered tone. lllyria chuckled as she looked down at the woman sleeping beside me.  
  
"Because, I needed an old friend to keep me company, but it seems you have someone else to keep you here..." lllyria's eyes were cold and lifeless, she never blinked.  
  
"This little human, she brings me no comfort; she is just a worthless piece of flesh..." I smirked with the last comment. lllyria walked up to my bed as she placed her hand on the woman's back.  
  
"She is different... she has a demon inside her like us, the vampires known as Angelus and William treat her like she is of great importance.. It seems they where once lovers..." lllyria's voice dropped as she pushed the girl's hair out of her face. Her face was even more beautiful, her eye lids where closed, but it was like I could see her bright green eyes. Her skin looked like cream as her lips where full and lustful. I shook my head trying to get these images out.  
  
"Such a beautiful Slayer Sesshomaru..." My head began to spin when she mentioned something about a slayer.  
  
"Do you mean this is the Slayer?" I chuckled. "This small girl is going to protect the world from it's demon's?"  
  
"Do not doubt her... I have seen many demon's challenge her and not live to tell the tale.." I watched closely as lllyria stepped back. She walked gracefully over to the door. She turned and faced me with her cold eyes.  
  
"Don't let her get to you..." With that lllyria exited the room. I sighed and laid my head back. I heard a moan as the grip tightened on my hand. I looked down to see the young girl stretch her arms out and let out a large yawn. She rubbed her eyes with her fists as she looked at me with her eyes.  
  
'God damn those eyes...' I thought peacefully to myself.  
  
"I see you're awake?" she asked me sounding puzzled.  
  
"I have been awake for sometime now..." My voice was cold as I pulled my hand back and rested it on my chest. The woman stared at me as I turned my head. My sliver hair fell down over my face as she pushed it back for me. Her hands where warm as they brushed against my face. She pulled her hand back as she pushed the chair back and stood up. Her body swayed from side to side as she walked behind a curtain. I could see her step near another bed, her shadow covered my body as she pulled a large blue curtain back. She smiled as she turned her back to me. I could see another human sleeping in the bed next to me. What was her name? Ah! yes! it was the reincarnation of Kikyo, her name was Kagome. Kagome had a mask covering her face and the covers where pulled up by her neck. The woman seemed to be stroking her hair back. I didn't understand? She had no clue who I or Kagome was, yet she cared for us both. My thoughts where interrupted as a loud yawn echoed from beside me. The woman dashed quickly over to the other side. Once again there was another curtain; she pulled it back to see that she was tending to my baka brother Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey wench where is Kagome!" he yelled aggressively.  
  
"Don't worry she's still asleep," the woman pushed Inuyasha down as he forced himself up and shot daggers at me.  
  
"Why are you helping him?" Inuyasha yelled. I smirked as I turned my head to the side.  
  
"Because, He was hurt..." said an un-known voice. I turned my head forward to see another woman. Her red hair hung over her shoulders as her grey eyes stared at my brother. I could feel a strong energy oozing from her body, as she held tightly onto a book at her side. The blonde haired woman smiled as she turned to the red-head.  
  
"Willow! You got my message!" the blonde girl referred her to the name "Willow". Humph funny name for a woman.  
  
"Yup, brought my book and everything!" she seemed really happy, and eager. Willow walked up to Kagome sleeping in her bed. Willow placed her hand to Kagome head as she began to chant a spell. A red aura covered her body as it slowly creped down her body and onto her hand; it slowly exited her hand and entered the living body of the Kagome woman. Kagome tossed in her bed as the mask fell off her face. She coughed as the Willow woman removed her hand. Willow held Kagome up as she went into a coughing fit. Kagome finally stopped as she looked up at Willow.  
  
"Thank you..." She said softly.  
  
"No problem..." Willow slowly walked up to my bed. I pulled my hand back as I had no clue what she was going to do to me. The blonde girl looked at me as she placed her hand onto my shoulder.  
  
'How dare she touch me, and without my consent!' My anger boiled, as I pushed her hand back. The blondes face shifted as she pushed me back in my bed. Willow held her hand out and placed it on my chest, as the Kagome woman watched her. The red aura reappeared again and entered my body. I felt a jolt of power surge through me as I felt reenergized. My body felt as good as new and I didn't feel like getting sick. I sighed as the blonde released me from her grip and Willow removed her hand.  
  
"See, now that wasn't so bad?" she said softly. Willow glanced over to my brother who was already climbing out of bed. He was wearing a large what looked like a dress. His angered boiled.  
  
"Where are my clothes!" he yelled. The blonde smiled as she walked over showed my baka brother that they where hanging beside his bed. He simply told her to leave as he pulled the curtain back hiding himself behind it. I smirked as the blonde came over to me and showed me where my clothes where. I nodded as she pulled a curtain around me, giving me some time to change. I could see the shadow out line of her small body. I smirked as I stepped out from my bed and grasped my clothes. I changed quite quickly and pushed the curtain back. The blonde girl only came up to my chest as I looked down at her. She smiled and turned her head as my brother came out. He drew his large sword and pointed it at me.  
  
"Were not finished!" He yelled. I smirked preparing to draw my weapon when I heard the Kagome girl yell out sit. My brother's rosary around his neck glowed pink as it pulled down, his head coming with it and smashed him into the ground. The blonde and Willow giggled as Kagome stepped up to my brother.  
  
"You're controlled by a mere human, pitiful..." I said coldly. The blonde looked up at me with her eyes. I turned my head from her as my sliver hair brushed her face. My brother slowly managed to get to his feet as his sword was held onto by the human girl Kagome. I turned and walked out of the room, only to be stopped by another woman. She too had blonde hair, but what made me sick was a choice of clothing. Pink?! of all colors her body was covered with it. It made me want to get sick. She only gave me a cold stare as she held tightly onto a small folder.  
  
"Angel wants to see all of you in his office now!" she said coldly. I arched my brow and smirked. She might have looked like a doll, but she had attuided.  
  
We all sat in a small room. I was sitting next to that blonde haired woman, her name was Buffy. She seemed strong... but my attention was on the man standing in front of me. He was tall and muscular, he seemed to be showing off to the blonde girl, his hair was cut short and he often tugged at his suit. I put my hand under my chin as I tapped my nails on the leather chair. My brother sat far from me with his legs crossed on the ground with the human girl sitting in the chair her hand placed on his head. I smirked as I watched her fiddle with his Inu ears. The man turned to lllyria with angered eyes.  
  
"lllyria, you said you wanted to help us?!, well ripping open a hole in time isn't helping, who knows what could have come through that!" he yelled extending his arms out. lllyria smiled as she stood there her hair hung over her shoulders.  
  
"I only brought him through, but for some strange reason his brother and this human passed along with him," she had no emotion and only stood there as another man placed his arm around her neck. He held her tightly as he stared at this man.  
  
"Angel, please lllyria is still trying to adjust to our way of life!" he yelled back. The man huffed as he turned his back to lllyria and stared at my brother, who had a tight grip on his sword.  
  
"Well, I seems lllyria here was just bored, well can't complain, it's not getting any better Angel?" A man clothed in black walked up to this "Angel" and placed his hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Shut up Spike, before I throw you outside..." Angel growled as the man pulled his hands back and threw them in the air.  
  
"Bloody hell, I was just trying to make a joke..." The man turned around and faced the window. Angel turned his head to me and stood up straight.  
  
"Do you have a staring problem?" I asked coldly. Angel slammed his fist onto the desk near him.  
  
"Hey buddy, you're in my world and no one can talk to me like that!" he yelled pointing at me. I smirked.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru can talk to you any way he wishes you pathetic vampire," lllyria smirked as the man holding on to her loosened his grip and turned to me.  
  
"You're lord Sesshomaru of the West-Lands?" the man seemed surprised. Angel just shifted his head back to my brother as did the other man.  
  
"And you must be his brother InuYasha!" My brother stuck his nose up as he smacked Kagome's hand away. Kagome crossed her arms across her chest and turned. The man by lllyria smirked as he looked at Kagome.  
  
"And you must be the Miko, Kikyou," I watched as Kagome's eyes fumed and she stood up her fingers rolling up into a fist and held them tightly to her side. She was about to snap, everyone confused her with Kikyou, she hated them for that.  
  
"I AM NOT KIKYOU!! MY NAME IS KAGOME!!!" she screamed. The man backed up as Kagome breath heavily, she even made me flinch. Angel turned to me as did the man in black. The blonde giggled as she placed her hand on my shoulder AGAIN.  
  
"Would you stop doing that?" I yelled coldly. InuYasha turned to me as Kagome stopped and looked at me. The blonde gave me a coldly stare as both men approached me.  
  
"Don't yell at her!" Angel screamed at me. I pushed him back and stood up.  
  
"So you must be Angelus & William, the two vampires that lllyria where telling me about, you damn your kind..." I began to walk out when someone grabbed me hand. I turn to see the small blonde girl. My anger boiled as he pulled my hand back, I shoved her back, not knowing my own strength, she flew smashing threw the window. The vampires ducked in cover from the sun. Buffy screamed as she began to fall. Willow ran to the window.  
  
"BUFFY!" she screamed. I realized what I had done. I dashed to the window as my hand glowed as whip formed, I slashed it down; it coiled around her body as she jolted back up. The force pulled me down with her. We fell down to the ground as I regained my sense of gravity. I fell fast catching up to the woman; I grabbed her arm and hugged her tightly as I pulled my feet down. I braced for the impact as human ran every which way. I landed feet first; the ground under me gave out as I fell into the sewer. I hit the ground and the woman flew out of my arms. She rolled to the side as her face fell into the water, her arms where spread out. I laid there limp for a while until my strength kicked in. I pushed my upper body up. I grunted as my leg still hurt from the impact. I looked to see her lying there. I got enough strength to stand on my two feet as I wobbled over to her. I stood over her body. She suddenly came to life and pulled her face out of the water and coughed. Her eyes were tightly shut as she pushed her hair back. She put her hand into the water as she pushed her self up. She coughed and tried to feel around. Her hands reached out a grabbed my shirt as she pulled in close. I felt warm for some strange reason and didn't push her back. I actually pulled my right hand up and placed it on her back and patted her softly. She coughed and breathed heavily. My heart began to race as she stopped coughing and looked up at me. Her eyes where red and puffy, probably because of the water. I pushed her hair back as my legs buckled and I fell to the ground. I grunted as my legs where still weak. Buffy bent down and looked at me. She was surprisingly strong and lifted me up by my right arm. She threw her left arm around my neck and hoisted me up. I wobbled a bit as we walked down the sewer passage. We walked and no one spoke. Her eyes were no longer puffy and returned to normal. I looked down at her as she still held a tight grip on me. We reached a small ladder. She placed me to the side as she began to climb it she pushed the man hole over back, and climbed down to get me. Buffy pulled me out of the sewer, we walked down the long sidewalks of L.A humans stopped and stared a me, I only shot them death glares. We had finally reached Wolfram & Heart. We entered the main lobby; we walked up to a small sliver door. She pressed a button and the door slid open. We stepped in and the doors closed. She pressed another button as I felt a pull and we began to move. She looked up and smiled at me. I didn't smile, I just turned my head. The doors slid open, as I stepped out into the main floor, when suddenly a fist came at my face. My vision went black as my head hit the ground.  
  
Authors note – Hehehe cliffy!!!!!! You'll have to wait until I write more so too bad!! 


	3. Fitting In

**Disclaimer: I Don't own InuYasha or Buffy!**

**P.S - Thank you Dragon's Damnation for your review!! ******

**Chapter 3 - Fitting in.**  
  
"Angel what the hell!" screamed Buffy. Sesshomaru dropped to the ground as he hit his head off the ground. Buffy bent down as Spike came up from behind her and grabbed her arms pulling her back. Buffy struggled with Spike's grip as Angel pulled his foot back kicked Sesshomaru in the chest. Sesshomaru's legs still hurt as he couldn't move them, he was helpless. Angel went to kick him when someone grabbed his foot, it was InuYasha.  
  
"I'm the only who can beat on him!" InuYasha pulled Angel's foot off and chucked him at Harmony's desk. She screamed as Angel's head went through her computer. Sparks flew as InuYasha looked down at his brother. Sesshomaru breathed heavily, InuYasha pulled his brother up to his feet. InuYasha looked to see his brother in pain.  
  
"That fall did a number on your legs..." Sesshomaru closed his eyes; he was not going to admit it. InuYasha turned to see Buffy was still struggling with Spikes grip. Buffy smacked him in the face. Spike lost his grip as the slayer ran to Sesshomaru's side. She grabbed his right arm and pulled him up. Buffy dragged Sesshomaru's limp body down the hallway as she entered Angel's office. The window's glass was every where as Willow ran to Buffy's side. Willow helped Buffy put Sesshomaru into the black leather chair. Willow hugged Buffy tightly as she pulled back.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Yeah..." Buffy looked back at Sesshomaru, his eyes tightly shut and he was breathing heavily.  
  
"Can you heal him Willow?" asked Buffy. Willow nodded as she walked up to Sesshomaru, she bent down and placed her hand on Sesshomaru's chest. Willow closed her eyes. Buffy watched as a red aura seaped from Willow's hand and into Sesshomaru's chest. Suddenly Sesshomaru's body tensed as Willow grunted. She shut her eyes tightly as she began to breathe heavily. Buffy looked to see bones slowly forming by Sesshomaru's left arm ( A/N – I think it's his left arm!). Slowly the nervous system coiled around his bones and muscles formed, skin and blood then formed as Sesshomaru gripped his arm. His skin turned a pale color and his nails extended. His eyes shot open as Willow fell backward. Blood dripped from her nose.  
  
"You... could... have... warned... me... that... you... didn't... have... a... arm..." Willow said in short breaths. Sesshomaru stood up over the young witch. He held his hand out and pulled Willow to her feet. Sesshomaru looked at his new hand, he curled his fingers and he looked to see Buffy standing looking at him. She got a little closer.  
  
"You okay?" She asked.  
  
"I'll live..." he said. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk out into the hallway. He entered the main floor and stood in the center. Spike & Angel glared at them as there faces changed, fangs formed as there nose scrunched up. Sesshomaru smirked as he drew tokijin. He was prepared to fight when Buffy walked out holding a stake; she shifted her body into a fighting pose.  
  
"You want to get to him, you gotta go through me..." she said softly.  
  
"He just chucked you out a window and you want to help him!" Angel yelled.  
  
"He also just saved my life, or do you not notice that I'm still in one piece?" Buffy smirked. Angel's face returned to normal so did Spikes. Buffy stood up straight. She turned to Sesshomaru. He put the sword back into its scabbard. Buffy turned to see Kagome standing over InuYasha. She was standing on his head.  
  
"Hey! Kagome or whatever your name is! Grab your pet over there and fallow me!" Buffy yelled. Buffy grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him forward. She and Kagome dragged the two brothers into the elevator and then closed the doors. Angel & Spike stood there shocked.  
  
"Well, Buffy just dropped you like a rock!"  
  
"Shut up Spike..."

* * *

Kagome, InuYasha & Sesshomaru sat in a small living room. Sesshomaru looked around. The walls where painted peach, with a small coffee table centered in the middle of the room. He looked at the book shelves to the side. They held large amounts of books and looked like they were about to burst. Pictures of Buffy, and another girl covered the walls, there where also some of her and an older man.  
  
'Most likely her father' Sesshomaru thought. Kagome fiddled with her green skirt as she sat between the two brothers. They heard the door unlock as there was a vast amount of talking going on the other side.  
  
"Okay Amanda, see you later!" yelled a voice. A young girl, only about 17 years old, stepped into the living room. She dropped her book bag on the ground passing them with out looking. She seemed happy. Sesshomaru watched the young girl skip down the hallway. He arched his brow as InuYasha blinked at the girl's book bag. They heard the door open again and in stepped Buffy. The young girl came running out and grabbed Buffy by the shoulders.  
  
"Oh my god Buffy, guess what!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I got a date with the captain of the football team!" the girl screamed.  
  
"What's football?" asked InuYasha. The young girl turned her head to see the others sitting there staring at her. The young girls face went pale as she slowly walked away out of sight. Buffy laughed as a book was chucked at her. Buffy ducked down as the book smashed into the cupboard.  
  
"Next time tell me if other people are in the room SIS!!" screamed the girl. Buffy walked down the hallway as she came back out with two sets of clothes. Buffy walked up to Sesshomaru and InuYasha. She handed them the clothes, they two boy's looked oddly at them.  
  
"You guys can change into them, Sesshomaru you can use my room and InuYasha you can use the bathroom," Buffy showed the guys to the rooms as she came back and sat down beside Kagome. She looked at the girl.  
  
"I'm going to have to get some clothes," Kagome looked at Buffy.  
  
"DAWN!!" yelled Buffy. The young girl came running out.  
  
"What!" she yelled.  
  
"Take Kagome and get her some clothes that she could wear to the club tonight..." Dawn smiled as she grabbed Kagome and walked into her room. Buffy shook her head as Sesshomaru walked out. Buffy tried not to laugh but she couldn't help it.  
  
"What have you done to me slayer?" he asked. Sesshomaru was wearing black jeans which hung loosely. His shirt was REALLY tight and was a see-through white color. Buffy waited as InuYasha slowly walked out after him. He was wearing the same thing only his shirt was red. InuYasha huffed as Buffy rolled off the couch. Sesshomaru looked at the Slayer as she came to her feet.  
  
"Okay, we just have to wait for Kagome..." Buffy was trying REALLY hard not to laugh. Dawn came out with Kagome. InuYasha turned as his jaw dropped.  
  
"How about this Buffy?" Dawn asked. Kagome came into plain view. Her hair was pulled into a tight pony tail. She wore a black tank top and large bellbottom jeans, chains hung around them, as her eyes where covered with dark makeup making them noticeable.  
  
"Good job, Dawn," Buffy walked passed Kagome and she grabbed her wrist and pulled her past InuYasha. Sesshomaru fallowed the Slayer, as Buffy stopped and turned her sister.  
  
"If you want to go visit Angel, you can!" Buffy yelled before closing the door. Dawn walked over to the couch as she sat down and curled up.

* * *

lllyria paced back and forth in a small room.  
  
"I want to break down these walls..." she said. She shifted her head as she looked at Whesley through her small window. She walked up to the window as she placed her hand against it.  
  
"Let me out..." She held a cold stare on Whesley.  
  
"You know I can't..." lllyria turned her head as she walked over to a near by wall. She smashed her fist down; it didn't even make a dent. lllyria looked at Whesley. He put his head down. He then looked up to see a glare in the window. Whesley turned his head as a claw was drove into his stomach. Whesley gasped as blood poured out his stomach and onto the ground. He looked up to see fangs in his face. Whesley's body gave out as he buckled and fell to the ground. lllyria smiled as she looked out the window at the demon.  
  
"Lupin...."

* * *

Buffy and Sesshomaru sat in the front of the car leaving InuYasha & Kagome in the back. Buffy raced through the streets of L.A soon to be reaching the club.  
  
"So tell me a little more about your selves..." Buffy asked. InuYasha huffed as he pulled at his seat belt and began clawing at seat. Sesshomaru looked about the vehicle.  
  
"Hey! Don't do that Giles will have my head if you scratch up the leather in this car!" Buffy yelled.  
  
"Who is this Giles?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"He's like my dad, although he's my watcher," Buffy said happily. She shifted the car into 4th gear.  
  
"What about your real father?" InuYasha asked.  
  
"... He disowned me...." Buffy's heart was struck with pain as she shifted the gears. Sesshomaru looked down at her.  
  
"And your mother..." he asked coldly. Buffy started to go faster.  
  
"Let's drop the subject..."  
  
"She died..." Sesshomaru said softly.  
  
"I SAID DROP IT!!!" Buffy yelled. Buffy shifted the gear hard. "You want to know about my past so bad!, well here it is... I've died twice, once to the master and I gave my own life to save my sister, I sent I man I loved to hell, and watched my mother die.... I-I-I pushed my self to far..... And it hurt... so are you happy now..." Buffy tried to hold back the tears but one escaped her grasped. Sesshomaru watched as it fell down her soft pale cheek. Sesshomaru pulled his hand up as he wiped it away.  
  
"I still will never understand human emotions..." Sesshomaru's hands where cold.  
  
"Their not hard to figure out..." Buffy hit the break as InuYasha was jolted forward. Buffy smirked as she un-buckled her seatbelt.  
  
"We are here..." she said softly. Sesshomaru stepped out of the car as InuYasha & Kagome slowly fallowed. Buffy walked with them as they entered the club. The lights where dimmed and the smell of alcohol covered the room. Thumping from the music filled both brothers' ears, as the screams of demon's, humans and many other things filled the room as well. Buffy walked a little father in with Sesshomaru when suddenly the music stopped. She looked up as demons just stared at her. Buffy was worried for a second that a bunch of demon's wanted to pick a fight with the slayer. She heard whispering.  
  
'It's lord Sesshomaru...'  
  
'InuYasha! He went mad...'  
  
'Sesshomaru was killed!'  
  
Buffy turned her head slightly as she watched many demons slowly walk up to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I want to see for my self!" yelled a voice. Buffy watched as a young woman pushed back a group of demons. She was only about 18, she wore a white kimono with strange markings covering it, and her hair flowed down her shoulders. She had a two swords tightly wrapped to her waist. Her eyes shot open as another woman came up from behind her. She was wearing an old style japanese warrior's uniform; her black colored hair was tied back with a pink ribbon as she gripped a large boomerang.  
  
"Sesshomaru... it's really you..." The girl said softly.  
  
"InuYasha..." the other one said. The young girl ran and hugged Sesshomaru tightly, as the other girl hugged InuYasha.  
  
"Kagome will be so happy!" the other girl yelled. InuYasha stood their shocked.  
  
"Uhm... I'm Kagome?" Kagome pointed to herself. The other girl stared at her. Sesshomaru looked down at the young human holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked. The girl began to sob.  
  
"It's me Rin, oh Lord Sesshomaru, I told Jaken you'd return!" she yelped. Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as he pushed the girl back.  
  
"But you supposed to be dead..." Rin said softly.  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Yes, you were murdered... then InuYasha found out and went Insane, Sango and I have been searching for him for over 500 years.... but, now we've found you... both of you?"  
  
"500 years! You only look 18!" yelped Buffy.  
  
"Sesshomaru gave me the gift of immortally before he died.... before Lupin killed him," Rin held her self tightly. Buffy stood their quietly as Sango continued hugging InuYasha. Buffy smiled as the 18 year old girl beamed with happiness', and hugged Sesshomaru tightly, that's when everything went down hill.  
  
'Wait, that's the slayer!'  
  
'Buffy!'  
  
'Oh Damn!'  
  
Buffy heard deep growls coming from the demons in the area. Buffy backed up as Sango gripped her boomerang and InuYasha pulled Kagome close. Buffy shifted into a fighting pose, but a sword was pulled in front of her.  
  
"Touch the girl and I'll slaughter you all..." Rin said softly. Buffy watched as the demons backed away as the sword in Rin's hand glowed a light pink. She grunted as she pulled the sword back and placed it into the scabbard. Rin turned her head back to Buffy.  
  
"Your growing a crowd... lets go..." Rin said softly pushing past Buffy.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Whesley?" Harmony asked looked up from her desk.  
  
"Not now Harmony! So where did Buffy say she was going?" Angel asked holding the ice pack close to his head. Spike had a tissue up by his nose because it was bleeding heavily.  
  
"I don't know she just said she was going to a club?" Dawn said.  
  
"Okay that's it, I'm sending out the S.W.A.T team!" Angel yelled. He flung his hands up into the air. Spike, Dawn, and Angel headed for the elevator when it clicked. Angel looked to see Buffy standing there with Sesshomaru by her side.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!!" screamed Angel. Buffy glared at Angel as she pushed past him. Rin, Sango, Kagome, Sesshomaru and InuYasha stepped out into the main lobby. Angel turned to Buffy.  
  
"And who are these people!" yelled Angel.  
  
"This is Rin and Sango," Buffy huffed.  
  
"Still where have you been!" Spike yelled.  
  
"At a club?" Buffy said softly. Dawn watched the argument as she looked to see Harmony staring at her brand new computer screen. Dawn stepped up to Harmony's desk.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Nothing just security cameras..." Harmony said clicking the mouse. Suddenly she stopped.  
  
"What?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well that's funny where's.. WHESLEY!!" screamed Harmony she pushed back knocking her chair back. Everyone turned to the frightened vampire. She turned to Angel.  
  
"Get down to lllyria's holding cell now!!" She yelled. Buffy pushed past Angel as he tripped and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru ran after the slayer. Buffy dodge and even pushed co. workers out of the way. They came up to a huge steal door. Buffy kicked the door open. She looked around to see a pool of blood. Buffy gulped as she walked in. Her white sneakers mixed with the blood. She stepped to see Whesley he was gasping for air.  
  
"Lu-Lu-Lu" he was saying over and over again.  
  
"What?" Buffy asked. Suddenly an arm shot out it gasped Buffy's neck and shot her back. Buffy's head smashed against the glass. Blood spattered from the impact as Buffy's neck let out a small snap. She opened her eyes to see two blood red eyes staring at her as claws gripped her neck.  
  
"Lupin..."

* * *

Well that's all for now! If I get some NICE reveiws I'll update sooner! . 


End file.
